Homesick
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Chuubou can't sleep due to homesickness and Sena wants to help, even if he's half asleep. One-shot. WAFF.


FASH: Chuubou is adorable, thus needs more attention. Let's just pretend that everyone has their own hotel rooms, for now.

Disclaimer: I wish.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Chuubou shuffled through the hallway anxiously, only half aware of the direction his feet were taking him in.

When he had first been accepted onto Team Japan he had been too excited to think of what his first time out of Japan would feel like, other than extremely amazing. He'd never thought he'd become homesick at all, especially to the point where he'd be losing sleep because of it.

'It would be embarrassing if someone found me wandering around the halls at this hour, they'd probably think I had a nightmare or something.' Chuubou flushed uncomfortably at the thought. 'I should go back to my room.'

And yet before he knew it he had lightly knocked on someone else's door.

He stared at his treacherous hand in shock for several long moments before deciding to high-tail it out of there. But by then the door was already swinging open.

Tired brown eyes squinted at him for a moment, closing once their owner was able to identify the person outside of his room.

"Chuubou-kun?" Sena tiredly asked, just to be certain, and Chuubou immediately felt guilt rush through him.

Here he was, causing others to lose sleep because of him, it was practically like he was asking to be coddled as the new 'baby of the team' or something.

"I'm sorry Sena-sempai, please go back to bed." Chuubou managed to softly whisper as he bowed lowly before turning to leave, only to discover that a hand had gripped onto his wrist to keep him from going anywhere.

Sena's eyes had opened up once again, they were still tired looking, but a little more alert as he gave Chuubou a small smile. "You know Chuubou-kun, if something's bothering you, you can tell me. That's what a sempai is for, right?"

Chuubou gaped like a fish out of water for a moment, to tell Sena that he couldn't sleep because he was homesick, that would be mortifying!

"I-it's nothing."

"Ah, I see..." Sena tilted his head to the side. "You're homesick aren't you?"

Chuubou opened his mouth to deny it, but found that no sound could come out and Sena, taking that as an affirmative answer, began leading Chuubou into his room, softly closing the door behind them.

"It's not something to be ashamed about you know." Sena said, still managing to sound genuinely kind even though he was obviously exhausted and probably wanted to go back to bed. "It's your first time in a new country, so you've got culture shock. Not to mention you're surrounded by people you've only known for a short while. When I came to America the first time, I at least had all my team mates who I had known for months beforehand. You must be feeling a bit lonely." He fondly patted Chuubou's head. "Have you been able to get any sleep at all tonight?"

Chuubou mutely shook his head and Sena's eyebrows drew together in concern as he looked at his bedside table's alarm clock. It was nearly two in the morning, and Hiruma would be around making sure everyone was out of bed at seven sharp.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with this Sena-sempai. I can leave so you can get back to sleep if you want." The younger boy suggested and Sena shook his head before wrapping his arms around him loosely.

Chuubou blushed darkly and tensed. "Se-Sena-sempai?"

"You don't have to feel lonely Chuubou-kun, because I'm here with you. I wouldn't be a good sempai if I left you alone, right?" Sena asked, sounding like he'd fall asleep on his feet any second now. "You can stay here tonight, if it will make you feel more at ease."

Sena's weight was slowly shifting to rest mostly on Chuubou and the younger boy widened his stance to accommodate for it.

"I'll stay then, as long as you don't mind, Sena-sempai." Chuubou stated, just to clarify that Sena was all right with it.

"I don't mind." Sena mumbled and, nodding to himself, Chuubou maneuvered the slightly taller boy onto the bed before turning away to find himself a comfortable patch of floor.

Sena, seeming to be unable to drift off until he was sure everything was okay, reached out to tug on the hem of Chuubou's pyjama top weakly.

"Come on, time for you to get some sleep." He shifted over slightly and Chuubou tried to stay calm.

'I can't help but feel like I'm taking advantage of Sena-sempai's kindness somehow.'

The older boy tugged on the hem of his top again and, steeling his nerves, Chuubou climbed into the bed beside him

Sena's breathing immediately evened out, and it wasn't long until the soft, methodical sound had Chuubou relaxing and drifting off too.

-x-x-x-

Hiruma sauntered through the halls, easily going through his morning routine of digging out key cards, barging into his team mate's rooms and scaring them awake if they weren't already out of bed.

As of late they tended to be already out of bed, a trend that was beginning to take away all of his fun. And today Chuubou had already been out of his room by the time Hiruma came around, but he chalked it up to the kid's excitement to be playing against Germany.

The hall was slowly filling up with the players of Team Japan as Hiruma made his way to the end of the hallway by the last couple of rooms, nonchalantly pulling out the second key card for Sena's room and sliding it through the mechanized lock before striding in.

Several seconds went by without any violent noises emanating from the room which perked several people's interest, as Sena was one of the few who regulairly needed to be woken up by Hiruma's methods. And anyone who hadn't been curious before became so once Hiruma calmly walked out of the room, softly shut the door behind him, whipped out his Devil's Handbook and began scribbling something down briskly.

"Hiruma-san, is Sena awake already?" Monta asked slowly, glancing down at the Devil's Handbook in morbid curiosity.

"No, but we can wake them up later."

There were five tense seconds of silence before what Hiruma said clicked.

"THEM?! As in plural?! Who's in there with him?"

Hiruma calmly ignored the question and made his way to the next room.


End file.
